


Til’ We Meet Again

by INeverWouldveThought



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Slow Burn, Slow Burn AF, choni, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeverWouldveThought/pseuds/INeverWouldveThought
Summary: Based on a prompt for tumblr from- softforchoni.





	Til’ We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt for tumblr from- softforchoni.

As Cheryl sits at her vanity applying her finishing touches to her look for the night, something in the bottom right corner of the mirror catches her eye. There’s a small corner of a photo sticking out that must’ve fallen out of place only to be forgotten, she pulls it out to examine it, and immediately finds herself regretting it. The picture happened to capture one of the most monumental moments in her young life. Once upon a time, it was one of her favorite pictures, but now the memory is bittersweet, leaving her with an empty feeling, where something beautiful used to live. It was taken at Veronica’s Halloween party from the year prior, her mind is reeling at how unbelievable it is that so much has happened since then. If what she was feeling wasn’t so painfully real, she’d swear it was all just a dream. Then there’s the proof that she’s currently holding in her hands, a picture of Cheryl looking as if Cupid had just shot her with an arrow, absolutely love struck gazing at an angel.

 

* * *

 

 

_October 31st 2017_

 

“You can’t change your costume now! I thought we agreed you’d be Clark Kent, and I Supergirl, your better half. I already have the perfect costume.” Veronica turned to face Archie giving him an incredulous look.

 

“I don’t mind mind being Clark Kent, but can I skip the costume change I’m supposed to do? I’m just not crazy about wearing a spandex suit, it gets hot in that thing,” Archie replied fearfully.

 

“Well I didn’t hear any complaints when I proposed the idea.”

 

“Ronnie, do you remember what we were doing when we were talking about this? I would’ve said yes to anything.” Archie flashes his boyish grin, earning him an dramatic eye roll from Veronica.

 

“How do you expect us to win the costume contest, if you don’t change into the Superman suit?”

 

Betty and Jughead look to each other with amused smiles before Betty turns to Veronica, “V, wouldn’t it be a little unfair for you guys to win anyway? Considering it’s _your_  party.”

 

With an exasperated sigh Veronica conceded, “Yeah I guess your right, fine Archie you don’t have to change into the suit, _but_ to make it up to me you have to wear a camera as part of your costume and take pictures throughout the night.”

 

“Of course Ronnie, whatever you want.”

 

Just as he’s about to lean in for a kiss, a flash of red catches Veronica’s eye, she turns to see their resident HBIC has just entered the lounge. She breaks away from Archie’s grasp and makes her way over to her, “Hello Cheryl”

 

“Veronica, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Cheryl deadpans without looking away from the vending machine.

 

“Well, we were just discussing our costume choices for my party tonight, a party I expect you’ll be attending?” She looks to Cheryl with hopeful eyes, leaning around trying to get her to meet her gaze.

 

With a tired sigh Cheryl finally looks to her, “To be honest, I wasn’t really planning on it, but I suppose I can make an appearance.”

 

“Great!” Veronica all but shouts, “Then I’ll see you tonight, don’t forget there will be a costume contest, with a grand prize to be given at the end of the night.”

 

With that Veronica turns on her heel and reclaims her seat next to Archie, “Now that I’ve ensured queen bee will be attending tonight’s soirée, Jughead, can I expect the Serpents to be there as well?”

 

“I told them about it, and a few of them said they might show, but I wouldn’t get my hopes up. Why did you insist I invite them anyway?”

 

“ _Because_ as I’m sure you’re all well aware by now, Southside High is closing down soon, and some of the students are to be transferred here. To help ease the transition I’d like to use tonight as a type of mixer, and everyone being in costumes will help eliminate the ridiculous prejudice the North and South sides have against each other.”

 

“I see, well I’ll do my best to convince them to come.”

 

“That’s all I ask.” Veronica says with a grin, sitting back into Archie’s embrace.

 

* * *

 

 

Cheryl is sitting in her last class of the day, thinking about a way to get out of going to Veronica’s party. Usually she’d be happy to have an excuse to be out of the house, especially with the new late night practices her mother has been engaging in, but she isn’t in the mood to be around anyone at all. This is her first Halloween without her beloved brother, and while to most this seems like something trivial, to Cheryl it’s actually quite significant. Before Jason had departed on that fateful day, he’d made a promise to Cheryl. A promise that he’d come back for her, and that they’d be free from the monsters that raised them. He’d said she’d be with him by the time her favorite holiday rolled around, that this years Halloween would be no different than the last 15, it would be spent with them together. Then of course things had taken a turn for the worst, which resulted in Jason not coming back for her, and today’s holiday was a sad reminder of it all. The more Cheryl pondered this, the more she reasoned it would be better for her to go to the party. After all it would be better for her to be surrounded by people who even just pretended to care rather than no one at all. And there’s no way Veronica Lodge would host a party without alcohol, so if all else failed at least she’d have that.

 

As the bell rang to signal the end of class, Cheryl was pulled from her thoughts and began to collect her things. She made her way through the building, toward her car at the far end of the parking lot, not bothering to socialize with anyone else. She drove toward the mall to pick up a few things to put together a last minute costume. She needed something hot, but that she wouldn’t need to put much effort into given her current emotional state. After an hour of looking she found something that she deemed a ‘Bombshell worthy’ look, she made her way home to prepare for the evening ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments? I love constructive criticism, I’m also open to ideas for you’d like to see in future chapters


End file.
